toolbandfandomcom-20200215-history
2012/06/21 - The Examiner Interview (Carina Round)
Carina Round talks 'Tigermending,' Pusciferhttp://theexaminer.com/features/artist-interviews/carina-round-talks-tigermending-puscifer With several records under her belt including The First Blood Mystery, The Disconnection and Slow Motion Addict, brilliant British musician Carina Round has proven with her new album — Tigermending — that she’s here to stay. Don’t let her charming looks fool you. She’s no pop princess. Carina Round can flat out go with the best of them. In fact, she’s also a member of Puscifer. You know, the project started by Tool’s Maynard James Keenan? Puscifer will make a stop at the Bayou Music Center in Houston on Wednesday, June 27 for an all ages show with doors opening at 7 p.m. Playing double-duty will be Round, who will open the show so expect to hear plenty of tracks off the new record. I caught up with Carina last week via telephone and we chatted plenty of music. She also has a Pledge Music Web site where she is auctioning off a plethora of items such as autograph posters, artwork, vinyl records, VIP passes and actual boots she is wearing on stage in efforts to raise money for a headlining tour. Visit pledgemusic.com/projects/tigermending for more information. How did you come up with the title of the new album? The title of the came from a painting by a New York artist named Amy Cutler. It’s a beautiful piece. You have a favorite track? It’s changes really, but I am proud of ‘You Will Be Loved.’ It took a long time to write and a long time to mix it and get it right. It was quiet defiant, but it turned out really great. How fun was it working with Dave Stewart of Eurythmics? He is awesome. I’ve known him for about 10 years now. He has a relaxed way of making you feel creative. I am attached while writing and he is the total opposite. He throws it all out there and says, ‘oh yeah that sounds great.’ After listening to the record, what are you most proud of? It felt special. It was an amazing community of people that helped make this record. Dan Burns, the producer, blew my mind open to the way in what I was feeling and hearing. He’s a very talented producer and engineer and I am really proud of the work we’ve done together. I feel really close to the songs, just not the writing of them, but in the creation of the actual recording. This record is really close to my heart. How did you hook up with Puscifer? One of the band members, Mat Mitchell, had seen me play many years ago in Los Angeles and I guess it stuck in his mind. Juliette Commagere, who was the original touring singer for Puscifer, put out her record and began touring so she wasn’t available. Mat reached out to me and wondered if I was interested in touring with them. So I listened to their music and really loved it. I then went to Arizona to meet Maynard and I ended up singing with him and the rest is history. How’s the experience been with sharing the stage and opening? It’s really an honor. Everyone involved with Puscifer is beyond talented. It’s really great to open the show because after awhile, the word got out that I was opening for Puscifer and I didn’t suck. It’s been a wonderful response. His fans have been incredibly supportive of me, which is a relief because I have heard some stories about other opening bands that got it pretty bad. References Category:Puscifer Interviews Category:Carina Round Interviews